


The Whisper Challenge (Youtuber AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re a youtuber who occasionally brings in her boyfriend, Steve, to participate in your videos. This one is a lot different from the others.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 11





	The Whisper Challenge (Youtuber AU)

You and Steve sat on your couch in front of your camera in your filming room. The ring light illuminating both of your faces, “Hey guys! It’s Y/N and welcome back to my channel! As you can see from the title of this video, my beloved boyfriend and I-”

Steve waved at the camera, “Hiya.”

“-will be doing the whisper challenge. Now, if you don’t know what the Whisper Challenge is, it’s a game where you where headphones and listen to loud music. The other person is saying words or phrases to you and you have to guess what they’re saying just by reading their lips. I’ve seen a lot of people do this challenge and I’m very excited to try it out.” you turned to Steve and asked, “You ready to do this?”

He smiled and nodded, “Yeah! Let’s do it!”

You grab the headphones that are connected to your phone and a set of index cards, “So Steve will go first. He’ll be wearing his nose cancelling headphones and will be listening to my loud music as I read these lines to them, which are random things we thought of. So, baby, if you please?” 

Steve puts on the headphones and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “Let’s do this!” he yells which makes you laugh.

You look at the camera giggling, and then to the cards in your hands, “Okay, we’re starting now,” you say to him.

“Are we starting now?!” he yells which makes you laugh more. With a nod, he smiles and yells, “Okay!”

You show the card to the camera and then clear your throat. You read off the first line, “You’re so handsome.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed and his head tilts to the side, “I have no idea what you just said!”

You covered your mouth with your hand as you laughed and tried to take deep breaths to ease the laughter, “You’re so-”

“Door?!”

You shook your head giggling, “You’re.”

“Huh?”

“You’re!” you exclaim, pointing to him.

“You’re?!”

You nodded and continued, “So.”

“Toe?!”

“So.”

“Go?”

“So?!”

You nod furiously as you went to the third word, “Handsome.”

Steve’s eyes widened, “What the hell?!”

You laughed again as you said slowly, “Handsome.”

“Sweetheart, it just looks like you’re saying nonsense to me!” Steve says with an absolutely confused expression.

You roll your eyes and try one last time, “Hand. Some.”

“Are you messing with me?!”

You threw your hands in the air and yanked off the headphones, “You’re terrible at this!”

“Hey! It ain’t as easy as it looks, baby. Anyway, what were you saying?”

“You’re so handsome.”

“Aaaww. Thanks!” he leans in and pecks your lips, “Alright. Now it’s your turn!” He watches as you put on the headphones and smile when you realize one of your favorite songs is playing. Your head bobs to the music as you stare at Steve waiting for him to start.

Steve gives you a questioning thumbs up and you give him a thumbs up back, letting him know you’re ready. He smiles and then shows the camera the card. He pulls it back and then reads off the line, “Will you marry me?”

Your face scrunches up in confusion as you say, “With huh?!”

Steve lets out an adorable chuckle as he repeats, “Will.”

“With.”

He shakes his head, “Will.”

“Well?”

“Will.”

“Will?!” He nods and your face lights up in victory. You lean forward, your elbows resting on your knees so you could get a good look at Steve’s lips.

“You.”

“You?!”

He nods again, “Marry.”

“Berry?!”

Steve throws his head back as he laughs and repeats again, “Marry.”

“Pair?!”

“Marry.”

“Marry?!”

Steve nods excitedly, “Me!”

“Me?! Will you marry me?!” you shouted excitedly and your face drops when you process what you said, “Wait-”

Steve pulls out a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket and you recognize it to the be the one his mother used to wear. He pulls the headphones off your head and set them aside. He then grabs your hand and looks at you with so much love as he slides onto one knee, “Sweetheart, I love you so much. We’ve grown so much since we first met in high school and I would love to watch us grow old together. So, Y/N L/N, will you marry me?”

Your lips trembled and you nodded, tears flowing freely from your eyes as you say, “Yes!” Steve slides the ring onto your finger and gets up to move in for a gentle, but loving kiss.

“I love you so much.”

You wipe your eyes as you mumble out, “I love you too.” You then look at the camera, “This really wasn’t how this video was supposed to go.”

Steve lets out a chuckle, “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

You shook your head, “No. Don’t be. It was perfect.” You moved to face the camera fully, “I think I’ll just end the video here. Maybe next time, we’ll do a real Whisper Challenge video,” you sniffled and wiped your eyes, careful not to mess up your makeup too much, “But anyway, thanks for watching, guys! I’m engaged!!!” you and Steve wave at the camera until you got up and pressed ‘Stop’.

You let out a deep breath and just stare at Steve, who’s looking back at you with a smirk, “What?” he asks.

You move back over to him and straddle his legs, “I love you so much, Steve Rogers.”

His hands move to rest on your thighs, “I love you more, Future Mrs. Rogers.”

You smirk, “Wanna show me how much?” your hands slide down his chest and you could see his eyes fill with lust.

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” he says as he rolls you both over so that you’re laying on the couch and his lips are immediately on yours.


End file.
